When She Was Sick
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: Clark is looking after his partner when she is sick.


**Hello. **

**I miss Smallville like nothing. Also I have not written CLois story for like ages. So here I am . I hope there are still Clois lovers like me.**

**Not BETA. So please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer :- I do not owned Smallville or any characters.**

* * *

**When She Was Sick**

He had tried calling her for 25 times all the times either it was on voice mail or she hung up. Clark was worried about his partner. They were supposed to meet one of their sources. However he waited for his partner for 2 freaking hours. Since there were no other options he met the source alone.

When he headed back to Daily Planet she was still missing. Then he asked from Randolf, to see she was on leave. Lois Lane was on leave. She has taken a day off without telling him. Even it was the end of the world Lois Lane would want to write an article about that.

Then he thought to check about his partner. Clark and Lois had grown closer. First they were close friends but when Clark started working at the DP they grew more and more closer. With time passed both started to understand each other better. Even Clark noticed Lois went more and more less dates after she spent time with him. He was happy about it.

She knew about Clark's real origin too. He was so proud the way she responded to him when he told her.

He came to Lois's apartment. First he checked if she was inside the apartment by using his super-hearing. When he heard she was snoring he smiled. Then he knocked a couple of times. He heard something drop inside the apartment. He started to worry.

"Lois. Lois." He tried calling her name. He heard some mumbling.

"Lois, are you there?" He called.

Then he heard the door opened. Lois stood almost falling she was holding the door. Then he saw her face red nose, teary eyes. She was having a cold.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" She asked.

"Sorry Lois you didn't come today I called you and you didn't answer so I was worried that's why I thought of coming and checking you." He answered. Moved him inside. Helping Lois.

"I was all right at least I thought I was ok. When my head started spinning and can't breath. I just had to stay at home. Clark what the heck you are doing here. I mean I know you came to check on me but you need to go back news stays for no one Clark. You might miss something."

As typical Lane attitude she always thought about work. He smiled.

"There is no way I will leave you alone when you are this sick Lane. You are my best friend. So yes you have to obey my orders for today. Lois why didn't you call me? You know I would have been here as soon as I knew."

Lois smiled. "Exactly I knew you would be here but Clark I couldn't bother you. So I decided to sleep."

"Ok that's it Lane you are getting back to bed and I will make you some healthy food and some Chicken soup too. It is just like my Mom's. I know you like them a lot. So let's get you back. Come on."

He dragged her to the bed. Then made her some Chicken soup. He knew her friend was tough and didn't want to bother anybody even she was so weak. After he made them lunch forcefully he made her eat at least a little. She was having the flu. He knew that he came there on time otherwise Lois will be just sleeping without any meals. He decided if she was not feeling better by evening better to take her to the doctor.

He was next to her in her small room. She was snoring as usual, He made a mental note to tease her some other time. While she was sleeping he ran back to Kent Farm and grabbed some change of clothes for him.

By four o'clock she wakes up. She was a bit better teary eyes were gone but her blocked nose was the same.

They both sat on the couch and watched some movies. By the second of the movie she was wide awake.

"Clark?"

She called.

"Yes Lo. Do you need to rest? We can get back to bed."

She stopped him when he tried to get up.

"No. I just wanted to thank you. You know looking after me. Not that I needed your company." She teased and both laughed.

"Thanks Clark. You are always there for me when I need you the most. That means a lot." He smiled.

"You are welcome. You can count on me anytime Lo. You know that. I want to tell you something. Not now when you are feeling better over a cup of coffee or a nice dinner."

"No way, you can't say something like that and stop. Come on spill it Kent. Please please pretty please."

He laughed when she was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok." He sighed.

"You know Lois I have not gone on a date for like months and I know you have not been too. So what I am trying to tell you is I like to take you on a date not as a friend not as a partner. More than that because Lois I like you a lot and I started to fall for my best friend. So if I ask you on a date will you come?"

Lois Lane froze.

"YES YES of course." She jumped on him.

She cleared her throat. "I mean of course, Smallville. You know that was so sweet of you to say like that. I mean I knew you liked me too Smallville after all I the best reporter."

They smiled at each other and leaned to a sweet kiss. Looking forward to their first date.

End of the Story But Beginning of New CLois.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
